Euro 2012 Climax
by Kyoko Hikari
Summary: Romano is unimaginably pissed off at the result of the final of Euro 2012 but will get a surprise later in the changing room... Spamano, Smut and Football! Contains sort-of GerIta if you look at it in a certain way but nothing in your face or obvious. Contains Hard Yaoi/BL/Shounen Ai
1. Chapter 1

**Hey mis aimgos! Was extremely happy whe Spain won the EURO 2012 Cup! Wrote this for celebration! There's going to be more of course and alot of smut in next chapter I should think, but the whole story shouldn't be long and sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but like I said, this shan't be long! I'm a bit late on uploading for Spain's victory but oh well, better late than never!****  
**

They had so nearly ran out of time. The match would be over any minute - it had already been extended by three minutes. It was 4-0, there was no way they could win now. Romano knew this yet he put so much effort into every move he made, the sheer thought of scoring atleast one goal pushing him forwards. He tore down the pitch desperately chasing after the ball in vain. One Spanish player slid the ball into the six-yard box from the left. He watched his ultimate rival in this game, Spain, attempt a Lee Sharpien back heel towards the goal where his Brother was.  
_Come on, Veneziano, come on. Don't let us be humiliated even more!_

As if hearing the prayer in his older brother's head, Italy blocked the ball and kicked it away. Spain however, did not seem bothered as he jogged along the pitch, a cheeky grin across his face as his green eyes sparkled. The match continued for a little longer, Romano's attempts to score having no avail when the match was suddenly over. Spain's team were cheering and the crowd was roaring whereas the Italians were glum-faced, some crying. Well, all except one.

"Hey, hey, _Fratello_! We did it!" The cheery Italian bounded up to Romano, who looked just as miserable, and placed his hands on his shoulders, bouncing up and down with huge smile spread across his face.  
"What the fuck? We lost, _idiota_!" Romano was shocked his little brother could be so stupid; it was obvious they had lost!  
"No we didn't! We came second!"  
Romano sighed as he looked into Italy's lit up eyes and made an effort not to be infected with his enthusiasm.  
"But we lost against those Spanish Bastards! _Che palle_!"  
Italy stopped bouncing but still had a smile plastered across his face.  
"That doesn't matter! At least we got to have fun!" It was so cheesy and cliché Romano almost laughed. Almost.  
The other Italian footballers looked just as glum as Romano.  
_How much of an idiot is he? _Romano thought. But he was used to his little brother and knew there was no point in arguing and just sighed.  
"Come on, let's go get changed." He told the Italian team who nodded with heart-broken faces, except for Italy of course who was waving enthusiastically at someone in the crowd.

As the Italian team walked off the pitch, Romano looked back over his shoulder at the celebrating Spanish team, Spain seeming the most happy. He'd been lifted up on the shoulders of a couple of other Spanish players and hoisted the cup high in the air as the red and yellow sea of people in the seats behind them roared. Spain had the hugest smile on his face which, although Romano would and will never admit it, was gorgeous.  
Stupid Bastard, Romano thought as he continued to watch them celebrate, You could at least smile at me too, damnit!  
As if he could read his mind, Spain's gaze turned to Romano who blushed as he directed his shining smile at him. He took one hand off the cup he held and waved. Romano looked away and hurried off the pitch with his head down. Stupid bastard, he thought again.  
In the changing rooms, Italy rushed through the shower and pulled his normal clothes back on so fast that Romano had only just got his kit off and was about to head in the showers.

"_Fratello_~~!"

Italy ran across the changing room and caught Romano's arm and pulled him into a hug before he could walk into the shower cubicle. Romano was only wearing a small white towel wrapped around his waist and the sudden force that Italy had used to hug his older brother nearly made it drop off and was still in danger of doing so.  
"G-get off, _stupido_!" He yelled, causing the other players to glance over until the realised it was just one of Italy's famous (Or infamous for other people) bear hugs.

Romano secured the knot holding his towel up and then asked,  
"Why are you already dressed?"  
"Oh, Germany was watching and he promised to take me out for pasta afterwards as a reward for getting so far!"  
Now Romano was even more pissed off. The potato-bastard had been watching? When they had beaten him in the match before this Romano had felt so elated that he'd taken the bastard down that he'd practically been screaming when they won. But now he had seen them lose it made him feel stupid in the German's eyes and extremely frustrated.  
"Well, that's just fucking great!" He snapped sarcastically.  
Italy however didn't spot the sarcasm and and nodded.

"Yup! _Ciao_, I'm going now!" And with that the bouncy Italian sped out of the changing room to meet the blonde haired German waiting for him.  
Romano growled at his brother's 'stupidity' and walked into the shower cubicle, slamming the door behind him. He didn't bother looking like it as no one was going to make the mistake of accidently blundering in on this thoroughly pissed of man.  
Romano spent ages in the shower. The hot water felt so nice running down his body after the sheer energy and disapointment spent on today. He tilted his head up towards the running water and closed his eyes, feeling the liquid run across his face. The heat was just bearable enough to feel fucking fantastic. Steam had filled the cubicle by this point - Romano had been in there for about thirty-five minutes. All the other footballers had left, leaving Romano alone in the changing room, or so he thought.

**Well hope you liked it and ever so sorry if you didn't! Please don't leave too many mean reviews though! Sorry about any inaccurate stuff about the football, I haven't watched much of the match, just highlights (Although I love hearing the results, I'm not much a football fan!) **

**Fratello - Brother  
Idiota - Idiot  
Che Palle - That sucks  
Stupido - Stupid  
Ciao - Bye (Or Hi)  
**

**Will hopefully be uploading next chapter soon!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey _Mis Amigos!_ (At least I hope we are XD) this is the next (and final) installment of htis short story/lemon. So sorry I kept you waiting so long! However, I was extremely happy by the respone I got and seriously surprised! But thankyou to everyone that has followed/favourited/reviewed! It really means alot. And now for warnings and disclaimers!****  
**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SMUT/LEMON, HARD YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN AI, SPAMANO (Thoug who could hate that one!), DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!  
**

**I do not own Hetalia, nor it's characters nor, um, football.  
**

**Now on with the two-man show!  
**

Romano stood in the shower, wondering how long he'd have until the hot water cut out, if ever. How blissful would it be to stay in there rather than face the humiliation of having come secon-dbest once again? At least this time it had been with his little brother rather than against him, even more embarrassing.

Romano was suddenly taken by surprise as the door to the shower, which he had not locked, was suddenly swung open. He spun around to see who it was and slipped and end up sprawled out across the small space, his head at the feet of the character who had shocked him so much. He looked up and saw a man with tousled, slightly curly brown hair and vivid green eyes smiling down at him.

"_Hola~~!"_

Romano didn't move for a second as he took the situation in: Spain was there, he was stark naked and lying at his feet. Conclusion - it was fucking awful.

Then, as Romano regained his motion, he leapt up to his feet like the still-running hot water had scalded him and shoved Spain as hard as he could. However, being the weaker man, the stronger one was only sent a few steps backwards. This was far enough from Romano to quickly slam the door shut and, this time, lock it.

"Wh-what the fuck are you doing here, bastard!" He yelled, hastily switching off the water and grabbing his towell before begin to dry off his chesnut coloured hair with it.

"Well, Boss was waiting outside but you seemed intent on staying here alone so I thought I'd come and find you myself~~!" Spain told him cheerfully, despite the abuse he'd just had hurled at him.

"What the hell? Why were you waiting! What makes you think I was alone? And why didn't you fucking knock first!" Romano snapped back at him, now drying his body.

"You had to be alone, 'cause I saw everyone else leave, right~? I tried knocking but when I did the door swung open because it wasn't locked..."

"And why were you waiting!"

"Because I want you to come to the victory party with me! Think how flash boss will you look with some as handsome as Roma on his arm!"

Romano sighed and rested his head against the tiled wall, exasperated. How could this man have a reason for everything he did! Then he stood up straight, wrapped the towel around his waist, unlocked the door, pratically kicked it open and barged straight past Spain, who was still smiling.

"Quit smiling already, you look like an idiot!" Romano ordered.

"How can I not smile? Roma is around~!" Spain announced brightly.

Spain stood there with his hands in the pockets of his dark-grey hooded jacket. The zip was done only three quarters of the way up so you see the top of his olive-green T-shirt, to match his eyes. On his legs he wore black skinny jeans with a red and yellow checked belt and a pair of shiny black trainers.

Romano blushed but quickly turned away and pulled his normal clothes out of his kit bag so Spain couldn't see.

Spain sat down on one of the benches and watched Romano, causing the Italian to secretly get flustered.

"And stop staring! I'm getting changed, so... Close your eyes or something, bastard!"

"Aww~~ And I was looking forward to seeing you get changed!" Spain told him honestly without batting an eyelid.

Romano blushed even more, his face becoming the tomato Spain loved so much. Luckily for Romano, Spain had obidently shut his eyes and was humming otherwise Spain would have been unable to stop himself from grabbing ahold of his favourite Tomato.

Romano, once he was sure Spain wasn't peeking, dropped his towel and pulled on his boxers and a black T-shirt. Romano wondered why he was bothered about Spain seeing him undressed. It wouldn't be the firs time. They'd been lovers for a few weeks now but Romano was still easily embarrassed by small things like the amount of flesh Spain could see at times.

Romano grabbed a comb from his bag and stood infront of one the mirrors that hung above the sinks. He started styling his hair. Although Romano liked to think himself as 100% macho, he desperately cared about his appearance as everyone in his family seemed to from his Grandpa Rome to his younger brother.

"Hey, Roma, can boss open his eyes now? Please~~?" Spain called out from where he sat.

"Fine, whatever bastard." Romano replied grumpily, paying more attention to his hair. He was less concerned now he had the important parts covered.

Spain open his eyes and scanned the room for Romano. When he saw him he smiled and stood up. Romano only noticed him when he was right behind him, with his arms wrapped around him.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing, bastard!" He spluttered, surprised by Spain's sudden 'Attack'.

Spain rested his head on Romano's shoulder and pouted.

"You still haven't congratulated me yet, Roma!" He said in a mock-annoyed voice, though you still hear the happiness in it.

"L-like I'm going to do that! I was the one who was beaten!"

"Aww, please? I'm your boyfriend, right~?"

Romano tried to keep doing his hair and ignore him, but Spain took the comb out of his hands and dropped it on the floor. Spain had taken his head off Romano's shoulder now (Though his muscular arms were still tightly wrapped around the blushing Italian) but instead put it close to Romano's ear.

Romano could feel the tickle of Spain's breath as he spoke and how close his voice was. _Damnit_, he thought, finding it hard to stop himself turning around so the 'Damn bastard' would kiss him already. He was blushing furiously now, looking straight down at his shoes.

"I can't say something like that, o-okay?" Romano protested.

"Then show me it?" Spain turned Romano around to face him and rested his forehead aginst his, looking straight into his hazel eyes. His hand were on Romano's waist and he slowly slid his warm hands into Romano's T-shirt, slightly scraping his sides.

Romano's eyes drifted away, unable to look his love in the face but reluctantly wound his arms around Spain's neck. Then, he slowly let his gaze lock with Spain's again. Spain was still smiling but more seductively now.

Spain gently placed his lips on Romano's, a light peck at first but then kissed him again, licking Romano's lips and then slipping his tongue in. Romano put a hand in Spain's smooth brown hair and deepened the kiss.

Spain's hands moved further up Romano's torso an onto his chest. HJe began to stroke and tweak one of Romano's nipples, causing him to moan and his knees go weak.

"B-bastard." He mumbled before Spain enveloped him in another kiss.

Spain took a break from kissing and lifted Romano's T-shirt over his head. He kissed Romano's forehead and then leant down a flicked his tongue against Romano's nipple and gently bit it. This took Romano by surprise though and he stumbled backwards and crashed down onto the bench behind him.

Spain moved forward and then knelt down between Romano's open legs and slowly slid his black boxers down.

"Not here, you stupid bastard!" Romano's demand was half-hearted though and he didn't make any other effort to stop Spain take ahold of his member and licked straight up to the tip.

Romano gasped and bit his lip, hoping there was no one left at the football stadium. At first Spain kept his mouth on the tip, sucking gently until Romano ordered,

"Don't fucking tease me." Spain looked up at Romano as saw seriousness, longing and frustration in his eyes and knew that Romano _needed _him.

Spain smiled, closed his eyes and took the whole length into his mouth. Spain ran his teeth against the hard member and began to suck. His tongue darted across the member, occasionally flicking against the tip, making Romano squirm even more each time. Romano had his head throw back in pleasure and leant back on his hands, trying to stop himself from moaning though it was futile.

All Romano could feel was immense pleasure and he was getting closer. His eyes were squeezed shut as he tried to hold himself back.

"S-Spain." He gasped as he came and saw white.

Spain moved up and kissed Romano, cupping his cheeks so he could taste himself on Spain's lips.

Spain twisted Romano around so he was sat side ways on the bench and gently pushed him down.

Romano lay naked before Spain who knelt between his legs. Spain unzipped his jacket, pulled his T-shirt off and then unzipped his jeans.

Spain positioned himself so he was on top of Romano and began to lick and nip at his neck, making Romano moan and then even more so when he ran a hand through his hair, finding his curl which he began to tug at.

"D-don't fucking touch my curl!" Romano breathed out.

"But Roma is so cute when I touch it~!" Spain announced brightly inbetween marking Romano's neck with love bites.

Spain ran his free hand down Romano's chest and abodemen, past his crotch and slipped one finger into his back opening.  
Romano gasped and cried out, shocked by this sudden entrance and clung to Spain's back, digging his nails in, as Spain inserted another finger and began to scissor.

Then after what seemed like an eternity of pleasure, Spain pulled his fingers out and push his trousers and boxers further down, revealing his rock-hard member.  
He positioned himself at Romano's entrance and asked,

"Ready?"

Romano nodded, still clinging to his lover with his eyes squeezed shut.  
Spain entered him slowly and gently though Romano still whimpered, only arousing the tanned Spaniard more. He stayed still for a while until Romano said,

"You can m-move..."

Spain nodded and began to thrust into the smaller of the two, clutching Romano's shoulders.  
Romano cried out a loud "Chigi-!" as Spain got faster and faster. At first it was painful but soon Spain had found Romano's spot and began to move towards it, hitting it each time.

Spain took ahold of Romano's stiff member and began to pump, occasionally pressing against the tip.  
Romano, suddenly filled with powerful ectasy, wrapped his legs around Spain and gasped his name.

"España!"

Spain found Romano lips and pressed his on them, kissing him with all the passion he could.  
Then with the pleasure of Spain touching and thrusting into him and, for Spain, the tightness of Romano, they both came in unison, calling out eachother's names.

For a moment they were still until Spain pulled out of Romano and lay down on the other end of the bench.

"Phew! And I thought the football was exhausting~~!" Spain said cheerfully.

"Shut up, you bastard! If it was so bad then you shouldn't have tried to score goals when it was obvious we were going to lose!"

"Ah, but then it would have been boring!"

Romano sighed in frustration and glared at the smiling Spaniard.

As they both pulled their clothes back on (facing away from eachother on modest Romano's demand) Romano mumbled something Spain couldn't hear.

"Huh? What was that, Roma?" Spain asked, looking over his shoulder only to have a shoe flung at his face.

"Ow~!" He cried out in mock-pained voice.

"Don't fucking look, _bastardo_!"

"Okay, okay, Boss is sorry!"

There was a pause when Spain asked,

"So what did you say?"

"W... W-well done on winning, fucking bastard." Romano said quietly but then shrieked when he felt Spain give him a bearhug from behind.

Although they were both dressed by now, Romano still complained,

"I said you couldn't look!"

"But Roma was so cute! Though not as cute when-"

"Don't fucking say it loud!"

"Aww, Roma is so modest!"

"Shut it, bastard!" Romano was blushing furiously again.

He grabbed his bag and flung it over his shoulder.

"Come on, let's get out of here and go to that party, I need a drink." Romano ordered, walking out of changing room.

"Hey Romano, wait for Boss~~!"

"Stop calling yourself that already, bastard!"

In the bar, France sat opposite Spain who had his arm around a blushing Romano and a beer in the other hand, excitedly talking about the match.

"Hmm, it's funny, you both seem more exhausted zan when ze match ended." France told them with a glint in his eye.

"Well-" Spain began before Romano slammed a hand over his mouth.

"I'm getting some more drinks!" He yelled and ran from the table.

**Well, that's it! Hope you all enjoyed and very sorry to those who didn't and feel their time has been wasted! Now for a few translations and then I shall bid you _adieu mes amis_!**

**España = Spain  
**

**Bastardo = Bastard  
**

**Hola = Hello  
**

**Well, I'm off now, just started reading "Absolute Boyfriend" and loving the Shoujo! Ta Ta!  
**


End file.
